ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skill
Soft cap/Hard cap? I have noticed when skilling up that when my skills reach 190ish, it becomes increasingly alot more harder to get skill, wear as you'd gain skill fairly fast prior to 190ish where even if the move doesn't activate for something like guard it'd still gain skill where as it needs to activate always after that to gain skill, or other offencive skills where they will gain it in a faster manner even if your at a extremely higher lvl to where the mobs lvl is compared to your skill than what seems to come later after 190. I'v only done so much testing myself, If anyone else is able to comfirm this would be really helpful - Also, can anyone confirm a rumor i'v seen somewhat and heard of a few times from others, where magic skill is gained without actually skilling it, these instances usually happened when they lvled in a fast manner, this was also prior to abyssea at certain burn partys, smn/chigoe burns. idk or remember if i had additional skill armor on at the time, or how many lvls were gained before we realised we had more skill than we should (edit, I believe the magic skills i'v heard of are enhancing magic and summoning magic, I don't know if this glitch works on elemental magic or other types) --Stratusx 10:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------- Anyone know what the point of this page is? --Chrisjander 23:56, 24 March 2006 (PST) :I ended up here because I was trying to find a little more information on skills, namely how to claculate ones skillcap. Howver this page is, well... ..dreadful. Ill try and patch it up a little but it could really do with the technical calculation of skill caps and what not - Sye 13:47, 2 June 2007 (CDT) I could not find the answer to the following question on the wiki. Perhaps the answer has a place on this page. While trying to increase your combat or magic skills, it is possible to gain access to certain skills by using different support jobs. When your main job does not have access to a certain skill (e.g. BLM has no sword skill), but your sub job gives you that access (e.g. subbing RDM will give a BLM75/RDM37 a cap of 109 Sword skill), is it possible to raise this skill? For example, if my sword skill is 100 and I'd like to cap it at 109 for my RDM sub, is it possible to equip one of the swords available for BLM to use, go out on BLM75/RDM37, and actually acquire those 9 points of skill by killing mobs? Also, it would be nice if someone would write a skill up guide, with the best places to go for certain ranges of skill, and also suggested equipment for the skill up purposes of different combat skills. IEscape 18:30, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Article for Deletion Delete: This article is poor and doesn't even tell you anything about "Skill". 13:52, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Comment: I have since changed it to be a bit more elaborate, it can still be expanded further to include such skills in detail. - Sye 14:07, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Disambig: Current expansions are now acceptible, and also add a section, pointing to pages such as Category:Combat Skills, Category:Enfeebling Magic, and other related pages that describe "skills". -- 14:38, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Delete: Unless major expansion is implemented. -- 20:09, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Keep as/with Disambig: This needs a disambig section, but otherwise ok to stay. -- 13:16, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Fix should have skill charts or links to skill charts. This is a useful page for search. --Jadier 16:52, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep. -- 20:05, 15 July 2007 (CDT)